Raining Red
by silverxakatsuki
Summary: wheee! this isn't the new story i said i was gonna write, but it came to me when i remembered a different fanfic on this site! thank you for who ever wrote what i'm talking about! warning: may contain swearing singing. band. my OC's. Akatsuki. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! this isn't the story i said i was going to write, but it came to me when i read a different fanfic on this site XD i was sitting here at the computer, trying to start on the story i said i had, then i remembered that fanfic. So, here it is! ^^ hope you enjoy the little piece and have you wanting more!  
**

The people in the audience were going wild. Cheering and screaming with excitement for what was to come. Tonight was the night. _The_ night. And the _only_ night that the popular band, Raining Red, were performing after the three years that two of the band members went missing.

Rumors had it that they came back out of no where and the band was back together. No one knew the real story except for those two band members. Said members refuse to show their faces, much less say anything, since the rumors started spreading bout them coming back.

The old, and some new, fans couldn't wait for the concert to start and to see the band. Tickets were sold out the first day of getting them. Although, there was enough space in the park that almost every fan in the village was able to buy a ticket. The large crowd waited anxiously for the concert to start and for them to see the members again.

Though no one has actually _seen_ or really had even known that the two members of the band came back, the other members of the band made their appearance on TV and told them. They said that Raining Red was back and were going to do one last concert, tonight's concert. Though many, if not all, fans were disappointed about this being their last performance, they were happy and excited to hear them in person.

The lights around the audience went off, and the lights behind the red curtain on the stage lit up, revealing shadows of the band members and their instruments. The crowd started to roar with excitement as the curtain started to pull up.

**A/N: hee hee~ i'm starting to like torturing you guys with short chapters XD i hope you liked it and please R&R! don't forget to tell me what kind of title idea you can come up with my other story! please and thank you!**

**-Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ello peoplez. this is a longer chapter, but I am posting this in hopes that people will actually review so I don't have to want to discontinue my other story, which still doesn't have a less than decent title, but right now is being called "newstory". REVIEW OR ILL STOP WRITING THE OTHER STORY!!!**

The curtain pulled up, revealing five people on the stage. There was one behind the drums. Then was one behind a keyboard with a violin leaning against it. Next was one behind a keyboard-like thing, but wasn't a keyboard at all. It was a keyboard sized table with switches and knobs on it that controlled the way the instruments and microphones sounded. Next was someone with an electric guitar around his neck and shoulder. The last one, the only female member of the band, stood with her back facing the audience, another electric guitar around her neck and a shoulder, it being on her back, a microphone in a hand that was at her side. The one at the drums was grinning bright at the audience.

Akito Umagachi. Male, age 22. The drummer for the band, Raining Red. Has brown hair that is slightly long but only brushed his collar bone. He has green eyes that holds excitement, he looks handsome but has a childish tone to him. He is slightly taller than Satoru. He wore a black tank top that was slightly tight on him, showing off his muscular thorax and abdomen. On it in blood red letters was the band's name, Raining Red. An open white button up shirt with the sleeves torn off, over the tank top. He wore black slightly baggy pair of pants with black shoes. Around his forehead was a plain green headband that the knot was visible on the left side of his head. Has a somewhat childish personality and likes to joke around. Is strong and will defend his friends and fights while confusing the enemy with his quick movements.

The one at the keyboard with the violin leaning against it was smiling warmly at the audience, his eyes seemed to sparkle slightly for a moment.

Sato Kagawa. Male, age 19. Plays Keyboard for the band, Raining Red. Has messy brown hair with natural blond streaks. His dark blue eyes showed calmness yet had a certain spark of happiness to them. He is handsome and slightly shorter than Akito. He wore a dark blue T-shirt with black pants and dark sneakers. On his shirt also read in blood red letters the band's name. Has a calm personality and is a strategist. Like Akito, he will defends his friends. Fights with strategy and patience.

The one with the technical keyboard-like table was smirking at the crowd.

Hiro Miyake. Male, age 20. In charge of sound effect and other things for the band, Raining Red. Has dark blue hair and black eyes. Is wearing a blood red shirt with Raining Red in black letters on the front. He is also wearing jeans, black fingerless leathered gloves, and deep red shoes. Also has a black jacket, opened so his shirt is visible. Has a bad-ass appearance and personality. Has a bad temper and is always up for a fight. Instead of defending his friends, he'll beat up whoever is bothering them. Fights with strength.

The male bass guitarist stands there, a smile on his face with one hand on his guitar in front of him, turned to the other guitarist whose back is facing the crowd.

Sookai Himura. Male, age 20. Bass guitarist, and singer from time to time, for the band Raining Red. Also is the brother of the other guitarist and lead singer. Has messy black hair that goes an inch or two above his collarbone and chestnut brown eyes. Wearing a black tank top, with Raining Red in blood red letters on it, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Protective of his sister and jokes/plays around. Can be childish at times and plays pranks/jokes. Can be very serious when he feels that his sister is in trouble or when it it's needed. Defends his friends and has a bad temper, though it's very hard to tick him off. Fights with a combination of speed, power, and intelligence. Though he can fight without thinking at times in a dangerous situation.

Finally, the last member of the band. Back towards the crowd as she looks at her brother, Sookai, with a calm yet happy face.

Silver Himura. Female, age 15. Female guitarist and lead singer for the band, Raining Red. Is wearing a black tank top that stops an inch from the top of her stomach, black shorts that stop just below her knees, and black ninja shoes. A black collar is around her neck. **(A/N: You'll find out about her personality later ^^)**

"You guys ready?" She asks the other band members without speaking into the microphone. Akito grins more and holds a thumbs-up at her, Hiro smirks more with that familiar spark in his eyes, Sato nodded with the same calm but warm smile, and Sookai looked at his sister with a smile. "Anytime you're ready." Sookai said. She nodded and took a deep breath while the male members got ready for the first song. She closed her eyes for a moment, her face expressionless. Then, with a hand on her hip and her back still towards the crowd, she smiled and lifted the mic to her lips. "Is everybody ready for this?!" She shouted happily into it. The crowd cheered even louder, excitement was strong in the air. Silver smirked, then said with a serious, not joking, face. "Well I'm not gonna sing." That made the crowd grow quiet, then some of them murmured to the ones around them in confusion.

Silver smirked, having to bite her lip from laughing at their reaction. She grinned her signature stage grin and shouted out, "'Cause my brother is!" The crowd immediately went from quiet to headache loud. Sookai stared at Silver with shock. Then he mouthed 'are you serious?!' Silver nodded with a smirk, then mouthed back 'please? You haven't sung for a while!' Sookai glared at his sister teasingly with a smirk, then nodded.

**A/N: review. * glares menacingly at readers***


End file.
